marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Corvus Glaive
Corvus Glaive was Thanos' adoptive son and a member of the Black Order. He joined his father in his quest for the six Infinity Stones, initially attacked the Statesman with his siblings and helped to kill the Asgardians aboard and retrieve the Space Stone. He later attacked Vision and Scarlet Witch, almost killing them until the arrival of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. Widow wounded him and he and Proxima Midnight were forced to flee. He later hunted the wounded Vision after Midnight told the Avengers he had died from his wounds. He attacked Vision and then Captain America, but Vision stabbed him with his own weapon from behind, killing him. A past version of Corvus Glaive from 2014 was brought into the future by Nebula, where he participated in the Battle of Earth, although he was wounded by Okoye and killed by Iron Man. Biography Black Order Following Thanos Corvus Glaive and his brother Cull Obsidian were members of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Glaive and Obsidian and raised them as his own children, training them to be deadly members of the Black Order.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Unlike Ebony Maw, Nebula and Gamora, his adoptive siblings, Glaive was able to actually feel love for Proxima Midnight, his wife and fellow adoptive sister.Avengers: Infinity War As for his fellow siblings except Gamora, however, Glaive was well disliked by Nebula.Guardians of the Galaxy [[Attack on the Statesman|Attack on the Statesman]] ]] Together with Black Order, Glaive took part of Thanos' assault on the Statesman carrying the surviving Asgardians, as Thanos sought to secure the Space Stone from Loki. During the assault, Glaive was finishing off any wounded Asgardian that survived the attack before watching over Loki. He then lent his weapon to Thanos to kill Heimdall who had used the last of his powers to transport the Hulk to Earth. With the Space Stone secured and added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded. Attack on Vision ]] Glaive and Proxima Midnight traveled to Edinburgh, Scotland and ambushed Vision and Scarlet Witch while they watched a news report about Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian's attack on New York City. Glaive stabbed Vision through the back with his weapon, severely injuring Vision and preventing him from phasing. Scarlet Witch and Vision fought the two Children of Thanos until they were rescued by Captain America, Falcon, and Black Widow. During the fight, Glaive was seriously wounded. Defeated, Proxima Midnight teleported themselves back to their ship. Battle of Wakanda again]] During the Battle of Wakanda, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian led the Outriders into battle. Meeting with Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther before the battle, Midnight told her opposers that Glaive had succumbed to the wounds he suffered previously. However, this was a ruse. As the battle progressed, Glaive infiltrated Wakanda in an effort to reach Vision. When Scarlet Witch, who was protecting him, took to the battlefield, Midnight signaled Glaive to attack. with his blade]] Glaive fought and defeated Ayo, Shuri and the two guards that were present in the lab before engaging Vision. Desperate to keep Vision safe, the Avengers rushed to his aid. Captain America rescued Vision and told him to leave before engaging Glaive. During the fight, Glaive got the upper hand on Rogers, but before he could kill him, his own blade was pushed through his chest. He gazed down at it protruding from his chest, as Vision raised him into the air while speared on his own blade, before dropping his lifeless body into the ground. Endgame Battle of Earth The 2014 version of Glaive was transported into the future through the machinations of Nebula and Thanos. He was summoned to the ruins of the New Avengers Facility by Thanos, along with the rest of the Black Order and all of Thanos' forces. During the fight, he fought by Thanos' side and reported that Nebula had ceased communication. He objected when Thanos ordered his ship to fire on the battlefield in order to grant him reprieve from Scarlet Witch, knowing what the bombardment would do to their forces but followed the order nonetheless. When Captain Marvel led a surge to get the Infinity Stones back into Ant-Man's minivan, he led the forces in defiance. He was stabbed by Okoye's spear and tossed aside. When Iron Man snapped his fingers to disintegrate Thanos' forces, a wounded Glaive was among those reduced to dust. He was last seen lying in Proxima Midnight's arms, and the two of them faded away together. Personality Corvus Glaive was a dangerous and merciless warrior who was loyal to Thanos. He was an individual who was absolutely focused on completing his mission of hunting down Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone for his father. Glaive also had a habit of taunting Vision to show his superiority. He would attack and slaughter anyone that tried to distract him without any hesitation, which was shown when he swiftly defeated everyone in the Wakandan laboratory and when he wished to murder Steve Rogers out of anger when the super soldier came in to stop him from claiming the Stone from the weakened Vision. Glaive's fatal flaw was his arrogance, as, throughout his battle with Rogers, Glaive believed that Vision was already too frail to be considered as a threat, so he was fixated on killing Rogers first. This, however, became to be his undoing, which was proven when Vision was able to use Glaive's weapon to impale its owner from behind. Powers and Abilities Powers by surprise]] *'Superhuman Strength': Corvus Glaive had considerable levels of superhuman strength, possibly through bionic implants like his adoptive siblings. He was able to easily hold his own well against and even pin down weakened Vision and roughly overpowered Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. *'Superhuman Durability': Corvus Glaive is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being, allowing him to withstand the might of superhuman beings with ease. Glaive could withstand blows from Vision, as well as being hit in the face with vibranium shields wielded by Captain America. Glaive was also able to endure being stabbed in the abdomen with Proxima Midnight's Spear by Black Widow. *'Superhuman Speed': Corvus Glaive possessed much greater speed and overall mobility compared to humans. During the Attack on Vision, Glaive was capable of deflecting every missile Falcon sent at him. He was also able to hunt down and keep pace with Scarlet Witch and Vision and fast enough to prevent Captain America from getting up during their fight and pin him down. He is also swift enough to deflect every sonic wave that is fired from Shuri’s gauntlets. However, it was not impossible to bypass this, as when Black Widow ambushed Glaive, he barely had enough time to form a proper defense before being stabbed through the stomach. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': After being wounded by Black Widow with the spear of Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive was able to fully recover from it in a matter of hours. Abilities ]] *'Master Combatant': Corvus Glaive was highly accomplished in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. Hence, he managed to compete with the weakened Vision in their first fight, even gaining the upper hand after he reflected Vision's blast back at him, and later overpowered and stabbed him in their final fight. Glaive could also effortlessly slaughter two Wakandan guards and overpower the highly skilled Dora Milaje member Ayo. In his fight with Captain America, Glaive was able to stand his ground against the world-class fighter and even managed to gain the upper hand despite Rogers disarming him, with only Vision interrupting the fight by killing Glaive with the latter's own weapon. *'Master Infiltrator': Corvus Glaive was able to stealthily infiltrate and enter the Wakandan laboratory where Vision was being kept. *'Glaive Mastery': Corvus Glaive, as his name implies, was extremely proficient with a glaive, and used his glaive to stab, slash, and impale his enemies. He was also able to use it defensively to block a beam of energy from the Mind Stone fired by Vision and he was also able to deflect multiple sonic waves from Shuri’s gauntlets. Equipment 's energy beam]] *'Glaive': Corvus Glaive's main weapon is his blade. It is strong enough to stab through Vision's Vibranium body, as well as to block and scatter his Mind Stone-powered energy blast and the sonic waves from Shuri’s Vibranium Gauntlets. It can also prevent Vision from phasing after Corvus uses the Glaive to stab him. It was also used by Captain America to break Proxima Midnight's spear. The blade was ultimately used by Vision to kill Corvus. Relationships Family *A'Lars - Adoptive Grandfather *Thanos † - Adoptive Father *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † - Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister and WifeMichael James Shaw: Becoming Marvel Infinity War's Villian Corvus Glaive! **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora - Adoptive Sister *Nebula - Adoptive Sister Allies *Chitauri † **Leviathans † **Chitauri Gorillas † *Outriders † *Sakaarans † Enemies *Asgardians **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Heimdall † **Einherjar *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Roscoe † *Loki † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Attempted Victim **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Killer **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Vision † - Attempted Victim and Killer **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Attempted Victim **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Attempted Killer **James Rhodes/War Machine **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Wakandan Royal Guard *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri - Attempted Victim *Dora Milaje **Okoye - Attempted Killer **Ayo - Attempted Victim *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Groot **Rocket Raccoon *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Aragorn *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Pepper Potts Trivia *In the comics, Corvus Glaive was a member of Thanos' Black Order alongside his wife Proxima Midnight and his brother Black Dwarf, and served as Thanos' right-hand. *"Corvus" is Latin for "crow." References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Order Members Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Vision Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man